Channel Wiki:Chat Policy
The ' ' is a feature on the wiki where users can talk in real time to other users. The chat is designed to give members of the community a place to talk about anything, even topics not relating to stations or the wiki. It serves as a social hub and lets users get to know each other better. Rules As with the rest of the site, the chat feature has its own rules and guidelines. All of the main site policies remain in effect on the chat, including: *'Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith' *'Be nice' *'Don't feed the trolls' *'No personal attacks' In a social setting, these key guidelines are even more important. Please avoid vulgarity and swearing. Chat also has some additional rules of its own. These are: *Chat is intended for the use of Channel Wiki contributors. People that don't edit on the wiki may be asked to leave the chat, or even kickbanned. **As a rule of thumb, 10 edits on the wiki is a minimum in order to use the chat, at least half of which need to be made in our "mainspace" (that is, on articles that do not have prefixes like User:, Forum: or Talk:), which is where the main content of our Wiki is located. However, if these edits are found to be unconstructive, then a user might still be banned from chat. (To see how many edits you've got, visit .) *Please do not give away personal information, either about yourself or anyone else. *Do not use the chat for roleplaying. We only have one chat feature, and using it for roleplaying means that other editors cannot use it. *Please do not use the chat to advertise. If you want to share links with the community on chat, give a description about what you are linking to. *Try to avoid making multiple posts to say one thing. Doing this excessively is considered spam. *Do not pretend to be another user. *There are users who had special permission to go on chat, even when they haven't made a edit here. They are... **BlueSpeeder **Pacmansonic138 **Bullet Francisco **Mewkat14 **SonicTheHedgehogDude **Sacorguy79 **The Shadow of Darkness **Miles Tails Prower 8000 **PKMNTheHedgehog **And also many more... These rules are enforced both by the wiki's admins and specially-appointed users called chat mods. Admins and chat mods have the ability to 'kickban' users on chat, meaning that they are indefinitely (but reversibly) prevented from using the chat feature. Users who break the rules will be warned in the first instance, and may be kickbanned if they continue to break the rules after warnings. If you wish to dispute a warning you have been given, do so calmly and politely. Arguing is counter-productive, and may lead to the kickban you're trying to avoid. If you've been kickbanned and you want to oppose the decision, you can still contact an admin on their talk page. Do not involve other users, but explain to an admin what happened and why you feel the kickban should be overturned. The admin will consider your case and respond in due time. If you witness rule breaking when no admin or chat mod is present, copy and paste the text from the chat window onto the talk page of an administrator. They will investigate. We hope to see you on the chat soon! Category:Policy